


Human Contact

by mortysmithh



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, General cuteness idk, Healthy romantic relationships, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortysmithh/pseuds/mortysmithh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty keeps having awful nightmares, all of which involve Rick leaving him/being mean to him in some way, shape, or form. Rick overhears and decides to investigate, and ends up revealing a side of himself that Morty didn't think existed.</p><p>TL;DR: Morty has bad dreams and Rick kisses his sads away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Contact

A choked little sob leaves the tiny, curled-up form of one Morty Smith, his body covered by a cyan blanket and tremors twitching up and down his shaking body as he tries to choke back another noise. He ends up inhaling a mixture of spit, tears, and mucous, crying harder and hyperventilating ever so slightly but the limited air under the blanket is the only place he can really let go, so he pays it no mind. 'As long as I don't fall asleep, I won't sleep, I can't...' Soft murmurs fade off into a yawn, more words becoming quieter and less intelligible as he drifts off to sleep.

 

_Rick's standing over him, having caught him crying. "The fuUUUck are you so up-upset about, you little shit? It's not like you're some geni- smartass that realized thaAAAat the world's all sHIII- shit, y'know," he says with a cold laugh, the tone making it clear he's only laughing because Morty's upset._

_"O-Oh, fu- f- fuck...f-f-fuck...off..." He sobs out the words, curling up so hard that his ribs ache and he can hardly breathe without it feeling like he's splitting a kidney, but all Rick does is laugh harder, clutching his gut and bent over partially from just how loud he's expressing his cruel amusement at Morty's suffering._

_"Christ, Mort, did- d-didn't know that y-yoOOOu were so fUUUcking p-path- fucking pathetic!" Then he freezes, brow furrowing as his very demeanor shifts from one of a coldness felt even several feet away to one of confusion as he blinks and looks around, then worry as he seems to re-realize that Morty's curled up on the floor, then a mask of indifference as he struggles to seem as though he couldn't care less. "...M-M-Morty? The fuck're yoOOu do- doing like that, what- wha- wh- what was I- what?" Something seems to click and his brow furrows even more before he takes the other by the shoulders the best he can and screams so loudly that Morty fears that he'll go deaf, "WAKE THE FUCK UP MORTY!"._

 

With a shrill squeal and a jerk of his body, he uncurls, inadvertently kicking and punching whoever had been...hugging(?) him just now.

"Ow! Fuck, Morty, tha- that's the last time I-I-I ever inves- inveEEstigate your- try to stop your n-nightmares," the figure says, fumbling to flip the light with one hand while drinking from his flask with the other.

"O-O-Oh, I, uh, I-I'm...I'm sorry!" He squeaks out the apology, voice rasping and nose sounding stuffy as he hurriedly wipes at his eyes and the tears staining his skin shiny. Still bleary with sleep, he ends up blurting out the question he’d meant to keep in his mind. “W-Were- were you, u-uh...h-hugging, uh, hug- hugging me, b-b-by th- the- by the way?" He figures it can't hurt worse than being rejected by Dream Rick to be laughed at again, right? Much to his shock, however, the taller simply furrows his brow, frowns, then stumbles forwards to wrap his arms tightly around Morty's still slightly-shaking frame.

"YeEEEAah you- you little shit, a-and- and I'm gonna keep d- do- doing- d-doin' it until you stoOOOp being a depress- depressing little fuck," he murmurs into Morty's shoulder, keeping his grip tight but plenty loose enough that the younger can clock him in the head if he's uncomfortable with such close contact with him, which he's at least 60% sure is going to happen. Instead, he feels a tap on his shoulder and pulls back reflexively, studying Morty's face and looking into his eyes before opening his mouth to ask if Morty wants anything, _needs_ anything, he'll do anything for his grandkid. But he can't say it, another mouth pressed up against his own, the lips much softer, more plump and damp from spit and tears as a slick little tongue traces at his own mouth before the kiss is broken with a quite audible gasp from Morty.

His eyes remain shut for a few moments afterwards, chest heaving ever so slightly as he pants. Then innocently brown doe eyes reopen, and he looks up at Rick, expression open and vulnerable and full of desperation, of desire for touch and love and looking so, so breakable. "I-I-I-I'm- I'm so, s-so- so- sor-" He hiccups, tears quivering on his bottom lids before he starts up trying to apologize again, stammering and tripping over his words before he's cut off, cool and only slightly familiar lips pressing up against his own and catching him by surprise this time as the tears spill over. He chokes out a garbled mess of Rick's name before kissing back with a grateful eagerness showing even through the terrified worry that'd been clear in his eyes. He smiles hesitantly into the kiss, keeping an echo of the expression even as the taller pulls back slowly, in a way that almost seems as though Rick’s trying to avoid causing Morty even more distress.

"I-It's- It's oOOOkay, Mort- Morty, 's fine, jus- just, a-are you sure you're okay with wh-what- whatever- whaAAtever this is?" He doesn't move, hardly daring to blink as the younger looks up at him and his unibrow furrowed just as it had been in Morty's dream; worry, hesitancy, a touch of confusion still, and anticipation, acceptance that he may be pushed out of the shorter's room. Technically, he should have left when he realized Morty had been trying to full-on makeout with him, but he's too selfish to deny himself something he's wanted for so long.

Morty responds by surging up to kiss Rick again, sniffling slightly but it's only the aftereffects of having been sobbing so hard even as his smile widens to a weak grin. More tears spill over, but this time they’re of hiccupping gratitude at his affections being returned.

He’s a little bit shocked at just how okay he is with his own grandson crawling into his lap so that Morty’s able to kiss him a little harder, a little deeper. He’s inexperienced, Rick notes to himself, and while he’d pull back and make some sort of jab at the shorter’s inexperience, he doesn’t think he wants to do that. Instead, he puts one calloused hand on Morty’s cheek, guiding him gently by his cheek and by gentle caresses to the younger’s lips and tongue from his own. He thinks he likes this better than if he’d pulled back to tell the other to simply ‘get better’, and he _knows_ that he’s enjoying being the one to teach Morty how to kiss better.

He pulls away after a moment, his chest rising and falling ever so slightly and his cheeks a bright red as he wipes at his eyes in a sort of daze. After his shirt is stained and his face is no longer as wet, he touches two fingertips to his own lips, pursing them before quite suddenly looking up at Rick, his eyes wide and damp. “...c-can- can we- c-c-can we d-do- do that a-again, are- i-is- a-are you o-okay with th-mph!” His embarrassed request for more simply gets Rick’s hand fisted into the collar of his shirt and that same, alcohol-bitter mouth pressed up hard against his own. A breathy little noise escapes him at the sudden contact, but despite that and a slight darkening of the pink on his cheeks, he doesn’t do anything except kiss back and slump in the taller’s grip.

Rick ends up tugging Morty into his lap, gently smoothing out the wrinkles he’d left in his grandson’s shirt before resting gangly arms around the shorter’s shoulders. “Mmh…” He grunts softly against the smaller’s mouth, pulling the two of them together so that their chests are touching and his hands can roam over the other’s back, soothingly rubbing at all of the tense points he can find and undoing the knots one by one. He’s the one to break the kiss this time, the faintest of blushes on the apples of his cheeks as he chuckles quietly and lets out a soft burp. “D-Didn’t- didn’t peg you foOOr someone to enjoy- t-to be into somethin’ this fucked up, Mor-Morty,” he says with a light peck to the corner of Morty’s mouth. “N-Not like- like I really mind it, though.” A pause. “...er, Morty, can I-I, uh, caAAn I ask what the fuck that dream was about, though? That- that was some dark shit, y-y’know I’d never do that to you, right?”

After a few moments of silently staring at the collar of Rick's shirt, Morty looks back up, eyes teary once more as a weak smile creases the very corners of his lips. "Y-You- do you really m-m-mean- mean that, Rick? F-For real, you- you'd never l-leave me, o-o-or- or- you don't think th-that I'm pathetic?" His words are trembling, hesitant happiness shining in the tears threatening to spill over, but it's clear from the near-idiotic grin he has now that these aren't tears of anguish as they had been before.

Rick shakes his head, grinning in an attempt to cheer Morty up further as he kisses the shorter, just a quick peck on the lips. "Never, n-not ever, Morty." He pauses, looking almost sheepish for a few moments before clearing his throat and saying, "I-I know- I know that I come off as some insensitive aAAAsshole a lot- l-lot of the times, but I- well, I _am_ an insensitive asshole, but- b-but never to you, Morty. Never ever to you. Maybe to Beth and Summer sometimes, a-and definitely to Jerry, b-but I- I do my best to not hurt you. I love you, y-you little shit," he says with a slight squeeze of Morty's shoulder.

Morty just giggles and nods, leaning up to kiss Rick before he pulls back to press his face into the crook of Rick's neck and murmur, "I-I've always loved you, e-even when I first saw you, y-y'know..." He pulls back to smile tentatively up at Rick, a dusky pink blush spread across his cheeks.

He smiles back and leans down to kiss Morty again, practically purring into it as he does his best to be loving. Pulling back, he chuckles and rests his forehead against Morty's, murmuring, "A-And you're gonna stop this grumpy old asshole's heart, y-y'know that, Morty?" This pulls a giggle out of the shorter, followed by a yawn.

Rick moves to get up and leave Morty to sleep in peace, but gangly arms wrap around his neck and he pauses, tilting his brow down at his grandson.

"Um, c-could- could you sleep with me, m-may- maybe, please? Y-You're warm," he mumbles, and he's about to take the request back in a flurry of embarrassment before Rick's picked him up, now sitting on the bed with his back up against the wall and Morty seated snugly in his lap.

"Of course I'll sleep with you, Morty; how- how could I say no to such a cutie? My sweet little Morty," he murmurs tiredly, arms wrapped tight around his grandson as the both of them drift off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a filthy siiiinnerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
> Tumblr's kinkykankri, go send me prompts/fic requests pls pls!!


End file.
